


Dungeons & Dragons Part 2

by Unisparkle05



Series: Ninja Shorts [7]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: Three weeks after Violet's Nindroid reveal, the Ninja decide to break out Dungeons & Dragons to cheer her up.
Series: Ninja Shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722952





	Dungeons & Dragons Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the seventh ninja short!! As promised this Ninja Short and the next two Ninja Shorts are set during the main series. The two ninja shorts coming up next are two besties hanging out at a major tech expo and an extremely fluffy date night between a narcoleptic and a girl with social anxiety. Can you guess who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja call Violet over to Ember and Ash's house where they reveal that they have set up a Dungeons & Dragons campaign to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter. I hope you enjoy!!!

"Okay, you guys, what was so important that i had to be here immediately?" Violet asked, looking at all of her friends. The Rest of the Ninja all looked at each other, positively giddy. Violet noticed Ash's distinct absence.

 _What are they all so giddy about?_ Violet thought. _I swear if they have a bunch of magnets._

The rest of the Ninja nodded at Cher, who began drumming her palms on the table in excitement.

"Now?" Cher asked, a huge, excited smile on her face. Ember nodded.

"Now." 

Cher let out an excited squeal.

"Ash!!!!!!" Cher shouted. Ash walked out of the kitchen carrying a huge bowl of corn chips and salsa on top of something. Violet was more interested in what was underneath the bowl. Ash set the bowl down on the table. Violet raised a eyebrow.

"Is this my surprise? Chips and dip?" Violet asked. Omira waved her hands in a dismissive manner.

"Of course not, chica. Ash, show her the board, Por favor." Omira said.

Ash lifted the bowl of chips and salsa. Violet gasped and her bright aqua blue eyes went wide. 

"Dungeons & Dragons?" Violet asked. Ember shrugged.

"Figured you needed the distraction. From you know, thinking about your robotic innards." Ember said.

Everyone turned to stare at her, unamused looks on their faces.

"Sorry." Ember said, looking down. Violet smiled a small smile.

"It's okay." Violet said.

"You sure?" Ember asked.

"Yeah, have to start making jokes about it sometime that i'm a robot." Violet said.

"Nindroid." Cher said. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Violet said.

Ash began setting up the game. Lizzie looked at Violet, excited smile on her face.

"Are you chuffed, mate?" Lizzie asked. Violet smiled.

"Very." Violet said. Lizzie's eyes widened.

"Wait, before we start, anyone want a cuppa?" Lizzie asked.

"That depends. Cup of what?" Cher asked. Lizzie shrugged.

"Cuppa coffee, cuppa soda, cuppa tea." Lizzie listed.

"I want a soda. Also Liz, your British accent is showing." Ember said, referring to Lizzie's thick British accent that only really came out when she was angry, overly excited, stressed or talking fully in British slang. 

"What? It happens sometimes." Lizzie said, standing up to get some sodas.

"Just that you should know." Ember said. 

Once Lizzie returned, Ash cracked her knuckles.

"Okay, it's been a while you guys." Ash said.

"Three years to be precise." Violet said. Everyone turned to look at her. Violet blushed.

"What? I've been keeping count. Which come to think of it, might be because of the fact that i have a supercomputer for a brain." Violet said.

"Makes sense." Ash said. "Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded. Ash cleared her throat.

"Okay. You are all traveling in your caravan through the Badlands. You are on your way to Iron Mill for new weapons." Ash narrated.

**In The Badlands**

"Are we there yet?" Cher asked. Freddy groaned.

"We will get there when we get there!" Freddy shouted. Cher shrunk in her seat.

"No need to yell." Cher said, lowly.

"Dude, don't yell at her." Ember admonished.

"It's okay, i deserve it." Cher said.

"No, you don't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's still an hour away, Cher." Freddy said.

"Two hours." Violet said. "Three, if we keep going the pace we're going." 

"This is the badlands. We have to sneak through." Freddy explained.

"I'm just saying, it'll take forever if we keep going at this pace." Violet said. 

The caravan continued its slow pace through the badlands.

"We should stop soon, Fifi and Gregory are going to need to rest soon." Lisa said. "They've been walking all morning and most of all last night."

"Lisa's right, we should rest." Lizzie said.

"Fine." Freddy sighed, bringing the caravan to a halt.

"We'll settle here for an hour, maybe two. Then we'll get right back on the road." Freddy said.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

**Forty Minutes Later**

"What are you doing?" Freddy asked Cher and Jade. The two girls were kneeled by a creek, Cher holding one of Lisa's robes and Jade washing one of Ian's socks.

"Laundry." Jade replied. "It was starting to stink up the cabin."

Cher dunked Lisa's robe in the creek.

"Careful. That's Lisa's favorite robe." Jade said.

Cher paled, bringing the light green and gold fringed material with light pink accents to her face. She gulped.

"I hope this can be creek washed." Cher said.

Freddy headed back into the caravan. Violet was cooking something over the countertop while Mable was busy mixing something in a bowl.

"What are you two making?" Freddy asked.

"Caramel fritters." Mable responded, pouring in some health potion while she stirred.

"Fried potatoes and lamb, covered in a spicy smolderberry sauce on a bed of fireroot leaves." Violet said. Freddy made a face.

"Don't like smolderberries. They're too ashy." Freddy said.

Violet waved a hand.

"Don't worry about it. A few taverns back, this chef shared his smolderberry sauce recipe with me. Said the sauce should turn out good if i follow it to the exact letter." Violet said.

"Okay." Freddy said.

He walked out of the caravan and spotted Lisa and Lizzie with Gregory and Fifi. He walked up to them.

"How are they doing? Will they be ready to go in two hours?" Freddy asked. Lisa fed Gregory an apple.

"Yeah, they're fine. A little rest and some food in their bellies and they'll be all set." Lisa said, feeding Gregory another apple. 

"Great." Freddy said.

"All though, they're going to need new horse shoes. These ones are all worn out and cracked and chipped in some places." Lisa said. "No wonder you two look so miserable. I'd be miserable too if my shoes were cracked." Lisa stroked Gregory's muzzle.

Freddy walked to the center of the camp.

"Remember everyone, we're back on the road in two hours! One shouldn't stay idle in the badlands!" Freddy called to the others.

He was greeted with okays and thumbs up. Freddy nodded. Good. They could rest, eat and then head back on the road. He decided to help Cher and Jade wash the clothes. They were gonna need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter complete of the first ninja short set during the series complete. I'm going to go ahead and upload the other two shorts. They're both unfinished and i don't think i'll finish before tomorrow. I already feel sleepy. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. More on the way.


End file.
